masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Colonist Wars
The Colonist Wars started on Earth by an attempt by North Korea to isolate Humanity. This attempt caused a massive war that struck a major blow to the species in Council Space and the Batarian Hegemony. Leading up to the War North Korea managed to keep almost complete isolation. North Korean Factories covered their skys in smoke and kept a standered distance from any border or shore line. The people within North Korea were completely brain washed and new clones desinged to serve the regieme. North Korea had become a secret super power of the last 120 years. But they where only a super power compared to the Systems Alliance. Kim Ri-Tau needed a way to weaken the Systems Alliance to achive the goals the DPK had for almost 200 years. : The Bombings: Tuchunka had very little scurity and was in chaos ever since the Krogan discovered nuclear weaponry. This made it a good targete to ruin the reputation of the Systmes Alliance or even Start a war. The first bomb went off in the Galamar clan in the Northen Ice Caps on Tuchunka. It killed off 78% of the clan. Investigation reviled that the bomb was a human desing. The second bomb distroyed a water purification center witch cuased the disband of 2 clans, the Ramer and Galin clans. Investigation has shown a similar bomb. The third one spotted was carries by a disgues Systems Alliance bomber and distroyed the defence point of mount Zalu witch belong to the Urdnot Clan. 2 more bombings happened elsewhere. The fourth bombing took out power to a major slave camp on the Batarian Homewold and cused a massive riot that lasted for 2 weeks. The last one blew up a popular space port that was within the Volus Homeoworld. : The Korgan Human War: Krogan from all over the Galaxy returned to Tuchunka to form the United Krogan Front to hit at the Systems Alliance. Other factions within Council Space stayed nuetral but the Systmes Alliance and the United Krogan Front spent 3 months moving the front line back and forth causing the distruction of infastructure on clolonies on both sides of the war. : The Start of The Colonist War: The massive political pressure to be put onto the Systems Allieance. The Systems Alliance later redeemed themselfs with tense investigations witch tracked it down to North Korea. The Systems Alliance and UKF with Volus Econimic Support imediantly declared war on North Korea. The War The Chinese People's Federation and North Korea Hesitated to attack each other becuase of past relations and remained mostly staring at each other. C.P.F would not be involved till later in the war. As for the rest of the Systmes Alliance and the U.K.F, intel on the state of the war was bloacked out by the North Korean Isolation methods and underestimated thier military strenght. The reslaut of this caused a blitz by KPA witch took over southern Japan, and Soulth Korea. When the smoke over North Korea cleared, it revieled the System Alliances Home Fleet, moon clolonies, and many unfutunate civilian ships to KPA's massive SG-23 anti-ship rail guns. The Result was devisating and the Alliance had to drop troops on Northen Japan. : The Liberation of Japan: The Liberation of Japan lasted 7 months as the Alliance had a virtualy endless obstical course of traps and cloned fanatics. This resulted in a request for help from other species within council space. (Not Done)